Recently, there is increasing demand for high-quality videos in various applications. Increased resolution and quality of videos causes an increase in the amount of information regarding the videos.
Accordingly, in case video information is transmitted by way of a medium such as the existing wired/wireless wideband circuit line or video information is stored using the existing storage media, the costs for transmitting and storing information increase.
High-efficiency video compression techniques may be put to use to effectively transmit, store, and replay high-quality video information.
For example, to raise efficiency of video compression, inter prediction and intra prediction may be used. In the inter prediction method, information of other pictures may be referenced to predict a pixel value of the current picture, and in the intra prediction method, a pixel value is predicted using the correlation between pixels in the same picture.
The encoding apparatus and decoding apparatus for compression-processing and reproducing video information compress and process a high volume of video information by a diversity of methods as described above.
However, even though video information is compressed and processed, as demand for high-quality videos increases as described above, the amount of video information processed is sharply increasing, and the amount of compressed video information is anticipated to be increased as compared with the conventional art.
Accordingly, it would be an issue how the format of video information files and files containing the information for processing the same is to be specified by media for effective process so as to treat a high volume of high-resolution video information.